


Affari Urgenti

by skywalkersamidala



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkersamidala/pseuds/skywalkersamidala
Summary: Lorenzo ha una cattiva abitudine di interrompere le riunioni importanti e sostenere che ha affari urgenti per discutere in privato con Francesco. E Francesco si fa ingannare ogni volta.(Tentativo di traduzione della mia fic inglese "Urgent Business")





	Affari Urgenti

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Urgent Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853200) by [skywalkersamidala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkersamidala/pseuds/skywalkersamidala). 

> Sono americana e non sono brava in italiano, lo studiavo per solo un semestre all’università e adesso lo "studio" con Duolingo e l’intera filmografia di Matteo Martari haha ma volevo provare a tradurre il più breve delle mie fics (“fics” è la stessa parola in italiano di in inglese? è maschile o femminile? non lo so) solo per vedere se potevo. Allora mi dispiace per i molti errori e le espressioni inglesi che non funzionano in italiano, ma mi sono divertita e questa è la cosa importante! Grazie mille per la vostra pazienza con il mio italiano terribile!

Francesco non sapeva perché continuava a essere ingannato. Generalmente non si permetterebbe mai di essere ingannato due volte, figurarsi…Dio sapeva quante volte a questo punto. D’altra parte, Lorenzo era sempre stato un grande punto cieco per Francesco—e Lorenzo sapeva come approfittare di questo fatto.

Francesco stava assicurando i conti di un cliente ricco chi era venuto da Roma quando Lorenzo entrò nella banca dei Pazzi. “Francesco,” disse, “speravo di trovarti qui, ti stavo cercando.”

Al suo cliente potenziale Francesco mormorò le sue scuse per l’interruzione, e a Lorenzo disse, “Perché?”

“Ho degli affari urgenti per discutere con te. In privato.”

“Affari urgenti,” Francesco ripeté.

“Sì, riguardo alle nostre banche,” disse Lorenzo. “Sarà veloce, te lo prometto.”

Francesco lo guardò con diffidenza, ma l’espressione di Lorenzo era completamenta seria. Francesco sospirò. “Va bene.” Si girò verso il suo cliente. “Perdonami, sarò solo un momento.”

Per fortuna, il cliente era di buonumore e non aveva fretta. “Certo, Messer Pazzi.”

Francesco condusse Lorenzo dalla stanza principale della banca al suo ufficio personale, e Lorenzo fermò la porta dietro di loro. “Allora?” Francesco disse. “Cosa sono questi affari urgenti?”

“Gli affari urgenti,” Lorenzo disse solennemente, “sono che non ti ho baciato da ieri.”

Francesco gemette. “Tu _devi _smettere di farlo, Lorenzo,” disse, e andò ad aprire la porta e uscire, ma Lorenzo prese il suo braccio.

“Per favore?” lusingò. “Solo _un _bacio? E poi partirò.”

“Lo dici ogni volta ma non è mai vero,” Francesco si lamentò ma, completamente senza il suo permesso, sentiva che un sorriso tirava alla sua bocca. “È un cliente importante, lo sai. Non posso permettermi di seccarlo.”

Lorenzo lo tirò più vicino, e lo sguardo nei suoi occhi rendeva Francesco stordito. “Più importante di me?” bisbigliò, un millimetro dalle labbra di Francesco.

“Forse stai cercando di farmi perdere questo cliente in modo che la banca dei Medici può prendilo invece della banca dei Pazzi.”

“Forse la banca dei Medici metterà fine al suo accordo con la banca dei Pazzi se non ritiene che le condizioni sono state sostenute in un modo soddisfacente.”

“Se non lo sapessi meglio, Lorenzo, penserei che tu stesse minacciando la nostra attività intera per intimidirmi per qualcosa di insignificante come un bacio.”

Lorenzo rise piano, il suo respiro solleticava la faccia di Francesco. “Insignificante? Al contrario, per me un bacio da te vale l’intera banca dei Medici.”

“Ah, ecco quella leggendaria lingua d’argento,” Francesco disse ironicamente, ma poi chiuse la poca distanza rimasta tra loro e baciò Lorenzo con forza, metteva una mano al suo fianco e l’altra nei suoi capelli. Lorenzo emise un suono soddisfatto e ricambiò il bacio; contra le sue labbra, Francesco sentiva che Lorenzo sorrideva in modo trionfante.

“Ecco,” disse Francesco, un po’ ansante. “Ecco il tuo bacio. Adesso posso ritornare alla mia riunione?”

“Oh, ho detto un bacio?” Lorenzo disse con un sorriso impertinente. “Avrei potuto giurare che era due.”

Francesco scosse la testa nella esasperazione affezionata, e si avvicinò e lo baciò ancora. Un giorno avrebbe imparato a non farsi ingannare del fascino e dei trucchi di Lorenzo. Ma non oggi.


End file.
